Green Lantern Corps
The Green Lantern Corps are one of the supporting teams in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Biographies: Apros: Apros is orignially from the planet -7Pi and resembles a pumpkin with tendrils. Apros communicates with psionic powers, that is, by projecting thoughts onto other people's minds. Despite appearances, this Green Lantern of Space Sector 003 is a member of the Corps' elite Honor Guard and along with K'ryssma and Tomar-Re, the three were chosen by their overseers, the Guardians of the Universe, as the most revered Green Lanterns of their time. Apros also serves as a recruiter and trainer of new Green Lanterns. Arisia: She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. The Green Lantern of Space Sector 2815, native of the planet Graxos IV, was retired. The Guardians of the Universe chose the Lantern's daughter, Arisia, to replace the position which made her the youngest Corps member in history. Chaselon: Chaselon is originally from the planet Barrio III, a veteran in the Green Lantern Corps, and patrols Space Sector 1416. Chaselon communicates across the space-time continuum through "universal harmonics," sounds that are officially recognized across the universe. Ch'p: Dr. Ub'x and his Crabster Army invaded Space Sector 1014 and killed the assigned Green Lantern. Dr. Ub'x then turned his army loose on the planet H'lven. Ch'p was the leader of the H'lven homeworld but he was captured and sentenced to death. While awaiting his day of execution in prison, Ch'p was chosen by the Guardians of the Universe to replace the murdered Green Lantern. Ch'p accepted and defeated Dr. Ub'x. Like some Green Lanterns, Ch'p kept his identity as a Green Lantern as a secret from his loved ones. Green Lantern of Cyc: Name unknown, the Green Lantern of Cyc in Space Sector 47 belongs to a race of cycloptic beings. Nonetheless, he is one of the veteran members of the Green Lantern Corps and has taken on a student of his own. Driq: Driq is a master strategist from the planet Criq, which led him to be recruited as member of the Green Lantern Corps. He was assigned to Space Sector 667. After being killed, Driq's ring wouldn't allow his life force to leave his body. This is a result of the power ring's function to try to protect its wearer and Driq's own physiology. In any case, Driq now exists in a half life state. Informally, it seems like he is a zombie. Over his career, Driq had been blasted apart many times, but his power ring was capable of gathering the pieces of Driq's body and reforming him to his after death state. Galius Zed: Galius Zed is from the planet Noc'sag, on the outskirts of Space Sector 1123, home to a race of beings whose body appears to be a giant head with two arms and three legs. Noc'sag is frequented by warriors in training due to the planet's extreme gravity. Among his comrades, Zed is considered quick-tempered, passionate, and determined. He is always eager for a fight. G'Nort: He is voiced by Alexander Polinsky. G'Nort Esplanade G'neeshmacher is the son of G'nelson and G'nancy of the planet G'newt. From time to time, a rumor surfaced that G'Nort was actually the son of the Green Lantern G'newmann G'noggs and the G'neeshmacher's were bribed into raising the child until his 21st birthday. Among his peers and teachers, G'Nort was considered below average in intelligence. Most of the time, he was thinking about stories he heard about the Green Lantern. For some time, G'Nort left home and wandered the planet to find his destiny. G'Nort's uncle held influence with the Guardians of the Universe and made sure G'Nort was recruited to be a Green Lantern. However, he received his power ring from Poglachians, an alien race who posed as the Guardians of the Universe. The Paglachian and Weaponers of Qward conspired together to supply incompetent beings with Green Lantern power rings to humiliate the Green Lantern Corps. After the scheme was undone, Guy Gardner nominated G'Nort the Corps. He was assigned to Space Sector x-52 67-2.2, which was only populated with harmless amoeba. Just in case, G'Nort wrote down the Green Lantern's Oath on his left wrist and over time begain to believe in his own incompetence. While delivering rations to Guy Gardner and Sinestro, G'Nort locked himself in the sciencell by accident. The three avoided an encounter with Despero and were freed by Batman. The four raced to stop Despero. Batman charged G'Nort with the most important part of their plan, drain Mogo's Power Battery and effectively take away Despero's weapon. After the victory, Batman acknowledged G'Nort as the real hero among this Green Lantern peers. Hannu: Hannu (a male humanoid with grey rock-like appearance), the Green Lantern of Sector 2, is from Ovacron Six. He was in often caught in awe of Hal Jordan. Kilowog: He is voiced by Diedrich Bader. Kilowog chose to leave the telepathic unity of his homeworld, Bolovax Vik to become the Green Lantern of Space Sector 0674 and later trained a new recruit named Hal Jordan. Kilowog and Jordan became quick friends. He is also a skilled mechanic and scientist. Just before the Starro Invasion, Kilowog and Guy Gardner tried to ward off their infected comrades. Kilowog preferred to fall back to Oa but Gardner fought on. They were defeated by Starro and converted to his army. K'ryssma: She is voiced by ??? K'ryssma comes from the planet Etrea, home to insect-like humanoids, and patrols Space Sector 1890. She is considered one of the most courageous members of the Green Lantern Corps and is a member of the elite Honor Guard. With her high standing, K'ryssma is one of many leaders within the Corps. Larvox: Larvox is a Sputan from a world where sentient life forms evolved from a combination of bacteria, insects, and plants. On a related note, Sputans have no gender. As Green Lantern, Larvox became Lantern of Space Sector 17 and a perennial attendee of the Green Lantern conference on the planet Yquem. During one these conferences, Larvox first met Hal Jordan, the successor of Abin Sur. Medphyll: Medphyll is from the planet J586. The dominant life forms on J586 are vegetation based. Medphyll has the body of a tree, skin like bark, feet like roots, and sprouts for hair. As Green Lantern, Medphyll patrols Space Sector 586 and is renowned as one of the most skilled Green Lanterns. He first met Hal Jordan during a Green Lantern conference on planet Yquem and were close friends ever since. Being similar in physiology to vegetation, Medphyll is vulnerable to extreme cold. Mogo: Mogo is a living planet with a reputation as the most feared and mysterious being in the universe. Mogo's origin and its subsequent recruitment into the Green Lantern Corps are unknown. In any case, it became the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2261 and fashioned a green band with the symbol of the Corps around itself. Since Mogo is a planet, it rarely interacts with others and is unable to make any visits to Oa. Tomar-Re learned about an instance when Mogo was challenged by Bolphugna the Unrelenting, a violent being with a reputation as an unbeatable warrior. Bolphugna had no idea what Mogo looked like. With what little information he had gathered, Bolphugna landed on an Earth-like planet and noticed there weren't any signs of sentient species. He repeatedly called for Mogo to fight him but received no response. Instead of giving up, Bolphugna spent years on the planet looking for Mogo. He inspected every animal, every insect, and every plant. When that failed to yield any results, he started mapping out the planet and started to notice the forests were groomed in intricate patterns, often accompanied by a vast expanse of land. Bolphugna's patience finally wore out and a momentary lapse of judgment, he threw the maps down and began to match them up. The patterns formed the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps. Bolphugna realized the planet was Mogo. He returned to his spaceship, left, and was never heard from again. When Despero failed to retain the Green Lantern Corps as his army, he altered his plans to take control of the lone Green Lantern left, Mogo. With Mogo's size, Despero could easily absorb billions of minds at once. After Despero and Mogo assimilated Xudar in Space Sector 2813, Batman, Guy Gardner, G'Nort, and Sinestro made a final stand against them. Batman would distract Despero, Gardner would distract Mogo, Sinestro would protect Earth, and G'Nort would drain Mogo's Power Battery and effectively take Despero's weapon away. Gardner discovered Sinestro deviated from the plan and intended to blow Mogo up. Gardner defeated Sinestro and G'Nort managed to strip enough power for Mogo to regain control of itself. Mogo quickly launched the final blow to defeat Despero. Naut Ke Loi: Naut Ke Loi is an amphibious lifeform from Aeros, located in Space Sector 12, a planet completely covered in water with little to no land masses. Naut Ke Loi has scaly skin toxin to most other species and can't survive without water for more than five minutes. In order to survive outside his surroundings, Naut Ke Loi wears a sphere of water around his head. He became a veteran Green Lantern after many years of service. During a conference on planet Yquem, Naut Ke Loi met Hal Jordan. Palaqua: Palaqua is a veteran member of the Green Lantern Corps and patrols Space Sector 3587. Little else is known about him. RRU-9-2: RRU-9-2 is a robotic lifeform that previously served as a law enforcement unit before becoming a Green Lantern. He patrols Space Sector 0279. Salakk: Salakk is a native of Slyggia and inherited the title of Green Lantern of Space Sector 1418. Among the Corps, Salakk is considered an elite warrior and a lone wolf. However, Salakk is known to cover other Green Lantern's Sectors if they are recalled to Oa and is close friends with Ch'p. Squagga: Squagga is a male humanoid with purple skin. Other than being the Green Lantern of Space Sector 1995, little else is known about him. Tomar-Re: Tomar-Re was employed as a scientist on his home planet Xudar, a planet in the third quadrant of the Xeno Galaxy, when he was chosen by the Guardians of the Universe to become a Green Lantern. After the standard probation period, one of Tomar-Re's first assignments as the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2813 was to save the planet Krypton from imminent destruction. He failed to gather the proper resources in time and could only watch as the planet exploded. Tomar-Re's career was much more successful. He went on to become one of the most revered Green Lanterns by his comrades and became a member of the elite Honor Guard for distinguished service. Hal Jordan and Tomar-Re became good friends over the years. Katma Tui: Katma Tui is a native of the planet Korugar. She was recruited by the Guardians of the Universe to join the Green Lantern Corps. She accepted and was partnered with Sinestro as the Green Lanterns of Space Sector 1417. Some time later, when Sinestro went rogue, it appears she was given a new partner. Xax: Xax is from planet Xaos and resembles a grasshopper. He became Green Lantern of Space Sector 3500. The power hungry criminal Zorx tried to steal the world's supply of yellow sugar, a substance that is used to purify the planet's naturally poisonous water. Zorx sought to blackmail his way into taking over Xaos. Xax pursued Zorx and his Wasp Gang but learned about an ambush. Xax used his ring to heat the planet's red sun. The yellow Xanthopyll petals, which the Gang used to protect themselves from the Green Lantern power ring's energy, instantly changed green. The Gang was vulnerable and were captured. Afterwards, Xax returned the sun back to normal. Appearances: Season 1: *Day of the Dark Knight! *The Eyes of Despero! *When OMAC Attacks! (mentioned only) *The Fate of Equinox! (cameo) Season 2: *Revenge of the Reach! *The Siege of Starro!, Part One *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two Season 3: *Shadows & Light! *Secret of the Blue Beetle! (cameo) *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Hero Teams